The Beginning of Forever
by SecretlyAGryffindor
Summary: Years can pass by slowly or they can pass by quickly. They can be the happy, they can be sad, and they can be a mix of the two. One thing for certain is a lot can change in four years. The group of 6th year Gryffindors proved this theory correct, and as they enter their 6th ey are no longer the innocent children they once were, everything has changed.


**Hey! Here is my Sequel to The Makings of Forever, though you do not need to read that to understand this! TMOF will just give you more of a background on the characters, but you'll be fine with just reading this. To those of you who read it, enjoy this! Things have changed quite a lot for our favorite people as they are now in their 6th year! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

You could say that I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. That was the only conclusion that I could come to that would explain my awful mood on what happened favorite day of the entire year (even over my birthday and Christmas). Today I went back home to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry (or as I often called it the Marauders School of Witch Craft and Douchery because they seemed to think that they owned the school). Normally I would be determined to have such a good day that not even the annoyance that was James Potter could destroy it, but like I said, I must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

I woke up to my blaring alarm clock, and this wasn't much of a problem because I furiously hit it and shut it off. I allowed myself a small, and short lived, grin of victory before rolling over and drifting off again. Unfortunately, my bliss was short lived as I had previously predicted that this would happen and had set another alarm. On the other side of the room. So five minutes later the other alarm was screaming and I was groaning and pulling my pillow over my head and chucking the other one across the room in the direction of the God-awful sound. Naturally I missed because I cannot aim for the life of me (something I was often reminded about from Gemma and Adrian, the great friends they were…). But I supposed that if you counted hitting someone with a spell, then I had excellent aim, James Potter could testify for that.

Eventually I got sick of the shrill screeching coming from the other side of the room, so I dragged my self from my warm comfortable bed. After turning my alarm off I made towards the awful orange and pink bathroom that Petunia and I shared and jumped into the shower. Getting out I wrapped myself in my fluffy orange towel (I really hate that color…why did the 12 year old me have to have awful taste?) and blow-dried red hair, pulling it into its signature messy bun, and added a light layer of makeup to my pale face.

After that I made my way towards my mostly empty walk in closest, picking out my green sundress and my grey cardigan pairing it with my grey sandals. I than did a quick walk through of my room, closet and bathroom, grabbing all of the things that I might have missed before neatly putting them into my already full trunk. After deciding I was satisfied I closed my trunk before carrying it downstairs, thankful that I had learned to do the lightening charm before I left school last year.

Now, I know what you're thinking, wow Lily, waking up early to go to Hogwarts is _so_ awful! I assure you my morning gets worse. I walked into the kitchen hoping that just my father was up and that I wouldn't need to see the step-bitch or Petunia before I left, but of course, that didn't happen.

"Where's dad?" I said, addressing the lesser of the two evils.

"He got called into work early…" Petunia said, "I'm driving you to the station, so you better be ready to go. I am meeting Vernon at 10:30 and I cannot be late."

"Or you could just not go at all," the step-bitch commented, "You know how I feel about you going to this school Lilith (I mentally cringe…that isn't even my name and she knows it…yet she insists on calling me Lilith…I just assumed it had to do with my red hair…), I think that you need to get a proper education so that you can get a proper job!"

I rolled my eyes knowing that this was all an act. She acted like she cared about whether or not I had a proper job, when she herself didn't have one. She was such a hypocrite and it was too early to deal with this, especially without coffee in my system.

"I asked if you were ready to go?" Petunia said, looking at me with annoyance.

"Right now?" I asked, mentally groaning.

"Yes," she groaned.

"Can I at least get some coffee?" I asked.

"No! I can't be late, we need to leave NOW Lily."

I groaned loudly, I did not do well without coffee, it was a slight addiction, and I may or may not get even more moody with out it. Petunia just rolled her eyes not really caring and headed towards the door so that I had no choice but to follow her.

The car ride to the station was completely silent, neither of us talking. I didn't really want to know about her whale of a boyfriend and she thought that if she talked to me she might catch my weirdness (coming from the chick who begged Dumbledore to let her into the school…though I chose not to mention that).

When we arrived at the station she just parked the car and glared at me, there were no goodbyes, no have a nice term, nothing; nothing that I would have had with my father who would have embraced me lovingly and would make me promise to write and stay away from boys. I wasn't expecting anything though, whenever dad wasn't around Petunia was just as cold to me as she was when I first got my letter.

When I entered the Platform it was almost completely empty, not that I was surprised, I was early, even by my standards. I took advantage of the lack of people and found a compartment where the girls and I could sit, well, until I needed to go to the Prefect meeting, but I really didn't want to think about that yet. Instead I pulled out my charms book and started reading, getting lost in the pages feeling excitement in my stomach when I thought about the new charms I would be learning.

Adaline was the first to arrive, her family forever believing in punctuality (it was about the only thing that they would agree with me on-though they would never admit to agreeing with a mudblood like myself).

"Adaline!" I cried, putting my book down and rushing to hug her thin frame.

"Lils!" she said excitedly, embracing me tightly like she couldn't believe she was back and leaving that dreadful place that was her 'home'.

"I missed you this summer!" she said, frowning slightly, "I had no one to talk with about books! Peter doesn't find them nearly as interesting as we do. I think he was going to explode if he heard me talk about one more charm…"

"I missed you too! My father wasn't home enough to talk with about my books and we both know I wasn't going to talk with Snape…"

Adaline nodded in understanding, "Did you see much of the other girls this summer?"

"Not really," I replied sadly, "I saw them a few times, but they were staying at the Potters, and I think we all know it's for the best if Potter and I are around each other as little as possible. I went over when he and Black were away at Remus' and we talked through letters occasionally…but you know how Pricilla and Petunia feel about birds…"

"I didn't see much of them either, they would occasionally floo over, but its dangerous, especially now when things with Tom are getting more serious…" Adaline said before, looking out the compartment door, no doubt looking for her sister, "The other three are going to miss the train if they don't hurry up…"

Soon the train started moving and Alice, Gemma and Adrian walked into the compartment, Alice was panting a little.

"JAMES FUCKING POTTER CANNOT BE ON TIME FOR THE LIFE OF HIM! I swear I will kill him…" she grumbled, while Gemma and Adrian just rolled their eyes, while Adaline and I chuckled, you would think she would be used to this by now.

After exchanging hugs and catching up it was (unfortunately) time for me to head towards the Prefect meeting.

"Ugh…" I groaned, "It's time for the Prefect meeting, I heard Ashley is the Head Girl this year and I'm not sure I am going to be able to stand hearing her fawn over Remus all meeting."

"I will never understand why girls worship them…they are just normal guys…" Gemma said, shaking her head in disgust.

I got up and left the compartment, making my way towards the front of the train, not looking forward to seeing Snape or Remus…though Remus was tolerable on his own so I figured if I had to choose one of the evils he would be it.

Upon entering the Prefect compartment I was glad to see that there was one empty seat next to Remus. I ignored both Ashley's glare (the whole school and their mother's knowing that she was practically in love with him) and Snape's hopeful look following me (kind of resembling a sad puppy, but I chose to ignore that), willing me to talk to him-which was not going to happen, so I don't know why he was bothering. I noticed how he glared at Remus when I sat down next to him, showing his distaste for the Marauder and my choice to sit next to him instead.

I sat quietly waiting for the rest of the Prefects to file in so that the meeting could start. I really just wanted to get this over with so I could get back to my friends. I really was not prepared to see Snape again…not after what happened last year. I pretended I wasn't bothered by it, pretended it didn't phase me, but he was my best friend for years, how could it not?

When the meeting started I listened to what Alex, the Head Boy, and Ashley had to say, most of which was just a repeat from last year. I glanced over and looked at all of the smug looking 5th years that were proud of themselves (as the should be) and the bored looking 7th years, who were all bitter and bored. I couldn't help but wonder if I would become Head Girl next year, and if I would be able to hold their attention (I really hoped I would).

"-So basically just sign up for a time to do patrol, you need to do it once a week and you are to do it with your partner, and no one should do it alone…" Alex finished, leaving unsaid how dangerous it could be.

They should expect it though; the entire world was dangerous, especially now with some lunatic called Voldemort (or as Adaline referred to the 'family friend' Tom) running around talking about blood purity, along with the disappearances that were starting. I had a very bad feeling about this, and I imagine it would only get worse, and from what Adaline was saying, it would.

"Is there a particular day you want to do?" Remus asked politely, giving me a small grin.

"Not really…"I said, "Why don't we do a week night, like Tuesday we could do the 10-11 shift?"

"That sounds great," Remus said, before we made our way towards the paper to sign up, hoping our time slot wasn't taken.

My day seemed to be finally looking up because our time slot was still open. After sharing a small smile we made our way towards the door. Snape started to reach towards me, glaring at Remus, but I pulled my arm before I could grab it and followed Remus out the door.

"So, how was your summer?" Remus asked politely.

"It was alright, mostly boring…" I replied, "How was yours?"

"It was good, never really a dull moment as I practically lived at the Potters' this summer. I would have thought that I'd see you there at least once with Alice, Adrian and Gemma staying there…" Remus trailed off, and I rolled my eyes, both of us knowing the answer to that.

"I see enough of your friends during the school year, I don't need to see them over the summer…" Lily said, chuckling a little hoping that her perceptive partner wouldn't question her farther.

They both knew that she was capable of handling Potter and Black, and even if she hated them it normally wouldn't stop her from seeing her other friends. I didn't want to get into the whole thing about my stepmother being a mega bitch. Sure, he knew I didn't like her, but that was how it was going to stay. Besides, for all I knew he might not have even known that they were married.

"I don't blame you," Remus joked, and it was times like this when I found Remus tolerable, when he was away from his idiot friends, when I saw the old him poking through.

"Well, this is me," I said, giving him a small salute before walking into the compartment and joining my friends.

The Great Hall was full of chatter, the first years trying to get to know their new housemates and all the older students catching up, talking and laughing.

Candice had made her way over to join us, her brown hair falling down her back in curls and she had an annoyed looked on her face.

"Boys!" she said sitting down and filling her plate, "I swear they are all pigs or completely whipped."

"Tell me about it…" Alice mumbled, moving her piece of cake around, not really eating.

I knew she was talking about Frank, who was currently going out with Julie a 7th year Hufflepuff. Alice's big problem was that there was nothing wrong with her and she couldn't bring herself to hate her (well, logically, because naturally it didn't stop her).

"I swear that is all Tyler is talking about…how hot this girl is, or the things he would do to her…" she said bitterly (she had confined in us last year-at a party when she was drunk- that she was in fact harboring feelings for one of her best friends), "And your damn cousin and his friends are definitely not helping matters…"

All of the girls nodded in agreement and I said, "I don't think I will ever understand…"

"I mean, sometimes it's nice…knowing you can get what you want from the guy and not have to worry about them getting attached!" Adrian said, winking at us as we laughed at her.

Adrian, well, Adrian had no problem sleeping with random guys and she most certainly wasn't shy about it.

"Are we ready to head up?" Adaline asked, as people were starting to file out of the Great Hall.

"I suppose…" Gemma replied, grumbling about having to get up.

We all made our way lazily up the stairs, all ready to climb into bed and sleep until morning, while I was thankful that it was the 5th year Prefects that had to lead the first years. But of course, judging how poorly my day started, it couldn't end on a positive note could it?

When we got to the common room the Marauders were sitting in their typical place close to the fire, laughing obnoxiously and not trying to keep their voices down at all. I decided that it was the first night back, so I would allow them to catch up and be loud, that is, until I crawled into bed ready to go to sleep and all I could hear was their fucking voices, loud and clear. All the way at the top of the tower. I wasn't sure if they were trying to communicate with the entire world, but quite frankly, I didn't get my coffee this morning and I desperately wanted sleep. I could hear the other girls groaning and Alice muttering about how she was going to kill that bloody tosser (referring to Potter of course-and I'm pretty sure she would have, but then she would no longer be Isabel's favorite, and she just couldn't have that). After a half an hour of listening to their degrading conversation I decided I had enough. I ripped back my sheets and stormed down the stairs until I was right in front of them.

"Would you all kindly shut the fuck up? There are people that are trying to sleep!"

"I can think of ways that you could shut me up Evans…" Potter said, checking me out and smirking.

I felt the bile rise up to my throat, "Not even in your wildest dreams Potter, you disgust me."

"I meant that you are fully capable of hexing my mouth shut…but if you had better ideas I'm all for it," he said cockily, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "If you don't shut up I will be back down here with my wand…and then you will really regret being loud."

The boys just rolled their eyes and Sirius added, "Don't be such a kill joy Evans! We're just having fun. You do know what that is right?"

"Well, have fun quietly," I said, glaring at them (a look that would send most cowering into fear, but also a look that the four of them were used to seeing).

On that note I walked back up the stairs, and it was then when I noticed my outfit. I was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top and a sports bra. No wonder they were staring at my chest…I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks, but the minute I fell onto my comfortable mattress I forgot all about it and drifted into a blissful sleep, tuning out their obnoxious voices and the giggles that followed everything they said. This was going to be one long year.

* * *

**Hey guys! I really didn't think I was going to post this, but alas I had two lovely reviews asking for it, so this is for you :) I hope you enjoy this! Please review and let me know! I'm hoping that the rest of my semester wont be as busy so hopefully updates will be frequent! (Remember if you review I am more likely to be motivate to write!) Anyways, please let me know what you think! I am also going to put pictures of how I envision the characters on my page, so keep your eyes out! I'm curious, who do you picture them as? **


End file.
